


No Place I'd Rather Be

by LookslikemynextMistake



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Radio Hosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookslikemynextMistake/pseuds/LookslikemynextMistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shows for the rest of the week went on pretty much the same way. There was tons of banter, sly little digs at each other, and Louis had managed to achieve the impossible. He had managed to out-sass ShowBot. Nick didn’t even know that was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taylornicoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylornicoles/gifts).



> Hiya Taylornicoles! i really hope you do like it, if not, i'm definitely down for writing you another ok?  
> Based off the prompt: Radio 1 AU where basically louis is matt and yeah basically how they are on the show and then they realize feelings and cute shit like that
> 
> Also thanks to my lovely friends on tumblr who looked over some of it for me, you know who you are!!!! <3
> 
> songs used: Rather Be by Clean Bandit and Fuck Him (He's a DJ) by Ke$ha

          It had been weeks since that faithful day. Matt Fincham had left Radio 1 to take care of his old, illustrious, relic of a grandmum and had gone up to the swankest parts of the North, way too far for Nick to visit. Far worse was that Matt had informed Nick about some beautiful woman he had met while caring for his sick grandmother. Nick had lost all hope of Matt coming back _home_ anytime soon.

          You see, normally, Grimmy would be all for not seeing Matt for a couple of days. _But it had been weeks._ Grimmy was running extremely low on the cynicism and caution Matt brought to the show, and by show, Nick actually meant his life. Nick was stubborn and he hated how his emotions made him seem needy, that’s why he kept them away, locked tight, just letting tiny, little pieces flow out every now and then.

          Anyhow, it had been weeks and Nick’s friends could only wake up at the ass crack of dawn for so long. As a matter of fact, Nick had been hosting the Breakfast Show alone for the past three days. Rambling to himself in front of the entirety of England was growing old fast. Especially to his listeners. That’s why he was surprised, yet delighted, to find his the beautiful Daisy Lowe waiting for him outside the Breakfast Show’s booth.

          “Hello Grimmy, darling! How are you?” She immediately engulfed him in a giant hug, her arms going around his neck, and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Nick bent down and nuzzled his nose into the sweet smelling crook of her neck. She always smelled _so_ good, like fresh flowers on a rainy day. Nick wondered how she managed to look so well put together this early in the morning. With a final squeeze to her waist, he pushed her away, holding her away at arm’s length.

          “Hiya love, Breakfast’s been a bit boring without my darling Finchy, but I’m surviving. What’ve you been up to? What are you doing here so early anyway? Thought you had another shoot today?” He let her go so that he could go past her and open the door to the booth, digging his keys out of his pocket. Once opened, he turned back to her, leaning in the doorway with a smirk grazing his tired face.

          “Oh Grimmy,” she pushed past him with a sigh, “D’you really think I don’t know?” She plopped herself down on Nick’s chair and swiveled around to face Nick, one pretty leg gracefully folding over the other and a single perfect eyebrow quirked.

          Nick glanced away, looking anywhere but at the beautiful being in his chair. “I don’t know what you’re going on about, but I need to get ready for the show, love.” He started shuffling papers around and turning the dials on the sound boards. Daisy rolled her eyes at him and stood up to walk over to him, forcing him to look at her.

          “Listen, you’re right about me having model like duties today. So I just came by to drop off your new co-host.”

          Nick gaped at her, nearly dropping all his papers. “ _What new co-host?_ Finchy’s coming back Daisy, he’s not gone forever.” His eyes twitched at the possibility of Finchy _never_ coming back.

          “But Nick—“ Daisy tried, but nope, Nick wasn’t listening.

          “No Daisy! Besides, I can’t just bring anyone onto radio. I need the studio’s permission.” Not like Nick ever followed that rule, but at this one moment, it was a really good excuse. By now, Nick had his arms crossed and a triumphant grin on his face, nose turned up proudly.

      “Oh Nicky, you underestimate the powers of a charming gal such as myself.” Nick’s eye twitched again, tightening his arms across his chest, because he just knew Daisy had found some sort of way around the golden rule. “Ok, so I’ve really gotta run, so I’ll make this quick. I’ve talked to your boss and he cleared it up with everyone. The lad’s probably upstairs somewhere getting a cuppa,” Nick had dropped onto the floor, groaning into the floor… _loudly._ But Daisy just kept going, clearly used to Nick’s dramatics. “Don’t worry Grimmy, I think you’ll really like him. He’s also quite pretty.” And with a wink and another kiss to the cheek, she strutted out the door, her fabulous booty swinging behind her.

          Nick was still on the ground, face squished to the floor. He didn’t think what he was doing was very sanitary, but he was still upset about the implication that Finchy wasn’t coming back.

          “Of course he’s coming back, don’t listen to that mean, know-it-all Daisy Lowe,” he was still mumbling to himself when he heard a delicate pair of footsteps stop in the door way in front of him.

          “Uuumm…I’m at the right place aren’t I?” The raspy voice flowed swiftly through Nick’s ears and he couldn’t help but groan again. Great, Daisy got him some sort of flower boy, an _absolutely, brilliant replacement for Matt._ Nick swiftly got up to his feet, and was met with a pair of very deep, blue eyes. Hmm, that’s a pretty nice change from Matt’s green ones. He took the boy in, sharp cheekbones, sharp jaw line, tiny little pixie nose. Actually, the boy as a whole, looked entirely like a pixie. He was quite tiny and he was looking up at Nick through his long, thick lashes. Nick gulped. He didn’t pay particular attention to Daisy telling him that the new guy was “quite pretty”. Now he wishes he had, so he could’ve at least had a bit of a warning to the God-like person he was now standing in front of.

          The boy coughed a bit, startling Nick out of his daze. His cheeks were now tinted a rosy pink and he had a stubborn set to his brow. Not one to really be embarrassed, Nick cleared his throat and held his hand out.

          “Hi, I’m Nick Grimshaw,” he said quite stoically. He coughed again. “But everyone calls me Grimmy, so you can call me that too.” Nick couldn’t help the condescension seeping into his voice. He was caught off guard by the tiny beauty and he had forgotten how to act like his normal, charming self. Louis quirked an eyebrow, an eyebrow almost as perfect as Daisy’s, which…wow. He had clearly heard the condescension in Nick’s voice and ignored the raised hand hand, pushing past Nick and setting himself in Nick’s chair. Which was absolutely horrid, considering it was the comfiest one and Nick had claimed it since day one.

          “Hello _Nick,_ I’m Louis Tomlinson, you can call me Louis,” his embarrassment was completely gone, instead a cheeky, evil smirk was plastered onto his dainty face. This was not going well _at all._ Nick mentally slapped himself for being so stupid and starting what seemed like a never ending feud between the two.

          The show didn’t seem to be much better. First of all, Louis interrupted Nick’s intro. No one is allowed to interrupt Nick’s intro. _No one._ That’s the time they let Nick babble all he wants, not that he doesn’t do that throughout the rest of the show, but this was Nick’s spot light. People found his babbling charming.

          “Nick, can you even hear what you’re saying? No wonder your numbers are dropping.” Nick glowered at the brat. _How dare he. And right before Nick was about to get to his low note too._ “Anyhow, hello England! Quite a good morning innit? I’m Louis Tomlinson and the wonderful Daisy Lowe had informed me about Nick’s crisis and I had come to the decision that I would save this man from crashing into his eventual downfall. I know, I know, no need to kiss my feet dear Nicholas, come on now, get up off the floor.” Louis looked at Nick with an absolutely evil smirk. Nick was struck silent as the boy— _Louis_ introduced the first song of the morning. Which again, _no_ , it took years of morning radio to gain the ability to judge whether a song was qualified enough to wake the public and—

_We’re a thousand miles from comfort…_

This guy. Nick was sitting there, his mouth gaping widely, and when Louis caught his surprised look, he shuffled a bit in his chair, and Nick could see the way the little monster was trying to pull the corners of his pink, pink lips down, trying to hide the fact that he was quite pleased to be able to catch Nick off guard. Fuck it, Nick decided to take a chance

          “Um, nice pick, Love it a lot, really,” Nick tried. Louis grinned at him, seeming to bring down the prickly exterior he had up ever since Nick forgot how to make conversation like a normal person.

          “Well, gotta take out the big guns because your show’s been trash for the past few days.” Louis frowned. “Anyhow, are you alright mate? I listen every once in a while, and usually they’re great, loads of humor. I love Ian, such a cute one, you guys are always humiliating him.” He grinned, and Nick was taken aback by the sudden turn of events. A slowly forming smile graced his face, he felt like he and Louis would be getting on just fine.

          “Ah yes, lovely little Ian, he enjoys it just as much as we do,” Nick could get used to this, Louis seemed pretty alright. And judging by the way Louis grinned sweetly back at him, Nick thinks he thinks so too. “Oi, doesn’t mean I forgive you for interrupting my opening link and making a complete fool out of me in front of the nation. I’ll get you back you little monster.” Nick said back good naturedly, with just a hint of a smile. Louis stuck out his pretty pink tongue and Nick couldn’t help but burst out laughing at this _child._ The rest of the show went on quite similarly. After weeks of feeling awkward and bored on radio, it was quite nice to have a bit of good natured banter with a new face. And a pretty, new face at that.

          After the show ended and Nick said his goodbyes to a bright-eyed Louis, he made his way home. He had an unusual quirk in his step, which he hadn’t had in days. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he wasn’t very surprised to see it was from Finchy.

_Finchy: You better not be replacing me_

_Grimmy: Finchy, darling, I would never!_

_Finchy: Mmhmm, sure. Anyway, your show was great today! Loved the banter! Do I sense a bit of love in the studio hmmm?_

_Grimmy: Finchy, you know you’re the only one for me <3_

_Finchy: ugh, I just wanted to let you know I listened and that I really like the Tomlinson kid. Gotta go, I’ll talk to ya later grim x_

_Grimmy: xxxxxxxxxxxx_

          Nick paid not attention to what Finchy was trying to say. He wasn’t attracted to the “Tomlinson Kid”. As soon as Finchy got back, he’d leave, and Nick would probably never see him again.

          The shows for the rest of the week went on pretty much the same way. There was tons of banter, sly little digs at each other, and Louis had managed to achieve the impossible. He had managed to out-sass Showbot. Nick didn’t even know that was possible. ShowBot was the king of sass, even on its good days. Nick found himself quite enjoying Louis’ company and couldn’t thank Daisy enough. He always went on about Louis, talking about the latest jab he had sent Nick’s way on live radio. Daisy would simply roll her eyes at him and go back to flipping through a magazine. He absolutely loved it, and what was better was that even the entire country of England had grown to love Louis, love the snark he brought to radio, loved how he could keep up with Nick. In fact, they loved Nick and Louis together. Nick and Louis were becoming quite a famous pair. However, what irked Nick was that him and Louis had never hung out outside of the radio. They spent about four hours together and he guessed that was probably enough of him for Louis. He usually shrugged the thought off, telling himself he wouldn’t want to spend that much more time with Louis either.

 

          It was a Friday night, a week later, and Nick was dee-jaying at one of his favorite clubs. He came here a lot because the owners loved him and they always gave him unlimited free drinks after his shift. However, that night was different. Nick usually didn’t look for anyone to take home while he dee-jayed, as it was a horrible distraction and once Nick saw something he liked, he wouldn’t take his eyes off of it. That’s why he always contained his eyes to the view of the switches and knobs of his deejay booth. However, this night, he had made the mistake of looking up. He immediately saw a bum so magnificent that it was practically dancing by itself to the Kanye remix Nick currently had going. The boy it belonged to had his back to him (obviously, because how else would Nick see his bum?) and Nick wanted to see if the boy had just as beautiful face.

          He quickly changed tracks, managing to transition smoothly despite the sudden shift. He slid the track in and sat back, increasing the bass a bit and adding a bit of a scratch. He sat back and waited until it reached the chorus, hoping the boy wasn’t drunk enough to not be able to hear the lyrics.

          _Fuck him, he’s a DJ!_

          Nick knew he was probably going to attract a lot of faces, but he had his eyes set on only one. He still hadn’t turned around yet, but Nick saw the curly haired boy he was dancing with look up at him. He really hoped that the boy with the pretty bum wasn’t taken.

          _All night long, he’s got the beat!_

          He watched as curly started pushing the boy to look up at him. Nick held his breath as the boy turned around. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and the suddenly, he was met with familiar blue eyes.

          He gaped and quickly made to look away, but the surprise in Louis’ eyes had quickly vanished, leaving a mischievous glint in its place. The little smirk, that Nick had quickly grown used to as it was Louis’ default face, was present and Nick quietly worried for himself. He watched as Louis reached out for a random stranger, keeping his eyes on Nick’s the entire time. He watched as curly was pushed away, not in a rude way considering that curly was fondly rolling his eyes, easily moving to dance with a group of girls on the side. He watched as Louis pulled the new, tall, buff stranger behind him and started moving his hips against him.

          Nick gaped. That’s all he seemed to being tonight and he was embarrassed by his lack of actions. He could only watch as Louis continued to grind his bum on the man, watching the way his curvy hips swayed side to side. He never noticed this in Louis because he only seemed to wear sweats and a jumper to the show. But now he could see everything. He could see the way Louis’ thighs shifted under his tight, tight, red skinny jeans, see how Louis’ tiny waist flared a bit into his full hips, and see a little curve to his belly, if only a slight one. Nick was absolutely entranced.

          He almost falls off the stage, and yes he would need to get over his deejay booth to do that, when Louis closes his eyes, grinding down harder on the man. He watches as Louis’ hips start moving quicker to the beat and Nick gulps when Louis’ mouth falls open in a silent moan.

          He didn’t realize how long he was staring for until the little shit opens his eyes, this time almost black, the blue barely showing. His signature smirk is back on his face and Nick is immediately drawn out of trance, immediately noticing everyone else staring at him and the strange lack of music. He blushed when he realized that he had missed his queue for the next track and that his pants were decidedly tented. Thank god the club decided to use the tall deejay booth this time.

          After he was done, he marched over to the bar. The bartender had his usual shot and beer placed for him, but Nick only downed the shot and turned away, marched to where the little shit was dancing with his curly haired friend again. When Louis made eye contact with Nick over curly’s shoulder, Nick could see the sudden fear that filled his eyes. He saw the way his adam’s apple bobbed as Louis swallowed nervously.

          “Excuse me curly, I’m gonna need to steal your friend here for a mo—a while.”

          The curly haired stranger simply smirked and made his way to another dark haired boy. When Nick turned back to Louis, Louis was looking anywhere but at him. This time it was Nick’s turn to smirk. With a sudden burst of confidence he lent down and touched his lips to Louis’ ear, blowing a bit of warm air, watching as goose bumps appeared.

          “Did you really think you could get away with that obscene little show you put up?” Nick whispered huskily into Louis’ ear. He could feel the shiver that went through Louis and he knew this was probably going to end up in somebody’s bedroom. If not that, maybe the toilets.

          Nick thought he had finally gotten a one-up on Louis when the little shit reached down and squeezed his dick through his pants.

          “I see you enjoyed it,” and Louis pulled back for a moment, smirking evilly at Nick, and then turned around, pushing his ass against Nick’s hard on. Nick almost moaned out loud, in the middle of the fucking club. But seeing as how Louis fit perfectly against his body, his head tucked right under Nick’s chin, Nick plastered his front all over Louis’ back. They grinded on each other through the night, Nick’s lips smushed against Louis’ neck. Finally, when the slow grind of Louis’ hips was getting to be too much, Nick stopped him, holding his hips still. Louis leaned his head back onto his shoulder, fringe stuck to his forehead. The usual smirk was gone and all Nick could see was the desperation and lust clouding his eyes.

          And with that, Nick grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the restrooms. Thank god this was a high end club and had better than the usual restrooms. He pushed Louis against the restroom wall, knocking down a roll of toilet paper. But he didn’t care. He stuck his hand into Louis’ pants, finding it impossible to do without unbuttoning them, which he let out an annoyed groan at, causing Louis to laugh breathily against his ear. He was completely gone by then, Louis’ raspy little laugh taking away the smallest amount of sanity he had left.

          The next morning, he found a cute little radio host in his bed, all spread out and snuffling into the pillow and he couldn't have been happier.


End file.
